Wouldn't Change A Thing
by bke.21
Summary: Cardin and Mackenzie (OC) have moved in together finally and spend an evening relaxing. From the OCs POV.
**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if i did, Cardin would never be happy**

 **You guys are lame. You will murder for WhiteRose/Bumbleby, but make a Seamonkey smut and it doesnt get shit. EMERALD/ZWEI GOT MORE ATTENTION THAN SEAMONKEYS AND THAT STORY WAS A LITERAL ABORTION. EXPECT MORE GAY MALE STORIES.**

* * *

Cardin had asked me if I would move to Vale with him and I could not imagine being without him, so I said yes. We packed up and moved. After looking for two days, we found the perfect apartment. It was not big, but what is in the city? The living room is open to the kitchen and dining room, and through an archway were the most amazing bedroom and a bathroom.

We splurged and bought new furniture to fill the apartment. After only having the furniture for a day, we had it all christened and broken in. After we settled in, we found jobs and enjoyed our evenings and weekends together.

One night, lying on the couch together, we were watching television. I was lying down in front of Cardin. Since moving to Vale, I had taken to wearing sundresses, trying to stay cool as I acclimated to the weather. Cardin seemed to enjoy my change in attire.

As we lay there snuggling on the couch with his arms wrapped around me I felt him slide his hand to my breast. Moaning softly as he continues to rub. My nipple gets hard and I feel him go hard behind me. I push my ass against him and rub him with my ass.

His other hand moves down my side as he nuzzles my neck. He kisses my neck, licks it, and softly bites the tender flesh. I rub against him even harder. His hand reaches the hem of my dress and slowly slides it up. He can feel my smooth soft leg as he slides his hand up. I start breathing heavier and start squirming against him. He finally has my dress up around my waist and realizes that I am not wearing any panties. He groans and slides his hand to the front of my legs.

I lift my top leg and his hand moves to my stomach and then slides down between my legs. I start moaning and breathing heavily. He reaches my shaved pussy, and he sticks his tongue into my ear as his finger slides along my pussy lips.

He can feel how wet I am and I can feel how hard he is. He rolls me onto my back as he moves on top of me. I reach for his button on his pants as he sits up and pulls his shirt off. I get his pants undone and unzip them. He stands up next to the couch and pulls his pants and underwear off. He stands there for a minute letting me look him over. His body is so hot! He has the most firm body. Sculpted muscles and a fine layer of hair covering his chest and leading down to his crotch.

As I look him over, I reach for the buttons on my dress. He reaches down and pulls my hands away. Kneeling between my legs, he unbuttons my dress. Each time a button comes undone he caresses the flesh that is newly exposed. He watches as my chest rises and falls and looks into my eyes. They have gone dark with desire and my eyelids lower. I lick my lips and he lowers his head and slowly kisses me as he continues to undo my buttons.

Soon he has it open and sits up to look. My breasts are straining against my white lacy bra. He grins when he realizes that I am wearing the bra that comes undone on the front. He reaches for it and unhooks it. He lifts the material and exposes my breasts. My nipples are hard and inviting. He lowers his head to one breast as he rubs the other one. Sucking my nipple into his mouth, I squirm against him.

I moan and wrap my legs around his waist and lift against him. I can feel how hard his cock is. He sits up again and grabs his fully hard seven-inch long cock. He rubs it against my wet pussy lips. I gasp and try to move forward, but he will not let me. He keeps teasing me with his cock. I am so wet that I can see the head of his cock glisten with my juices. He looks at me, as he pulls back to position his cock at my entrance.

He slowly pushes into my tight pussy. My body tightens around him, and I can feel every inch of him as he slowly enters into me. I gasp, moan, and run my hands over his chest. He leans down and I wrap my legs around him to keep him where I want him. He puts his hands on the armrest above my head and starts to push in and out of me. I can feel his cock as it moves in and out of me. He grinds against my clit and I can feel my pussy tingle. I can tell that I am about ready to cum. He can tell that I am close as I start to gasp for breath.

He starts pounding into me even harder and faster. My body tightens around his cock and I scream as I explode. As my pussy pulses around his cock, he feels the need to cum, he pounds into me a few more times before he throws his head back and yells as he explodes inside me. I can feel his hot cum painting my insides. As his cock pulses inside me, my pussy tightens again, and I cum again, moaning as the orgasm ends. He lowers his body down on top of me as we try to catch our breath.

I turn my head and kiss his cheek, and say thank you. He turns his head to look at me and tells me anytime, with a self-satisfied smile. He rolls us onto our sides and we snuggle into each other.

I will never regret leaving everything behind to live with this amazing man.


End file.
